


Crash Bandicoot one-shot - Claridad

by TransparentPirateChaos



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransparentPirateChaos/pseuds/TransparentPirateChaos
Summary: https://transparentpiratechaos.tumblr.com/post/163573714363/crash-bandicoot-one-shot-claridad





	Crash Bandicoot one-shot - Claridad

“Pon atención Crash, voy a preguntarte de nuevo. ¿Por qué tú y Pinstripe están saliendo con Tawna al mismo tiempo?”

Coco miraba a Crash expectantemente y él no sabía cómo contestarle, le dijo que él simplemente lo hacía. Sin embargo Coco no parecia estar convencida con su respuesta.

“No lo entiendes Crash. Digo, ¿no te pones celoso cuando Tawna lo está besando a él en vez de a ti?”

Crash dice que no con una gran sonrisa y Coco solo suspira con cansancio.

“Disculpa que te este molestando Crash, es solo que no puedo comprender tu relacion con ellos. Es decir, tale z sea solamente yo pero es extraño lo bien que se tratan considerando que Pinstripe era, bueno, ¿nuestro enemigo?” Coco dijo un poco avergonzada, no sabiendo que decir. Realmente tenía más preguntas, pero es cierto que todavía no entiende cómo funciona su relación. Ella sólo está preocupada por la felicidad de él y ella no sabe cómo hacer que su hermano vea eso.

Sintiendo su frustración, Crash sostiene la mano de ella y le sonríe. Él le dice que está bien y ella trata de regresarle la sonrisa.

Él le cuenta cosas que hace con ellos y que tan especial son sus momentos juntos. Como la vez en la que él se lastimo y Tawna nunca se alejo de su lado, se acurrucó con él y cuidó de él como si fuera lo único que importase en ese momento. O aquel momento en que Pinstripe iba a llevarlos a un restaurante de lujo, pero como él no tenía ropa de lujo este se lo llevó primero a comprarle un traje que pudiese aprobar para su cita. O cuando se acuestan juntos hasta que duermen. No todo es perfecto, por supuesto, pero lo que comparte con ellos lo hace sentirse bien.

Coco se ve sorprendida por cada historia que él le dice sobre ello e incluso se sonroja en algunos de estos y eso lo hace reír con alegría.

“Realmente te gustan, ¿verdad?” Preguntó ella más relajada esta vez y Crash asiente con la cabeza en afirmación. Para él, alguien que pudiera amar a Tawna tanto como a él merece su corazón tanto como él lo hace. Y, a cambio, reciben su corazón también. Pinstripe piensa lo mismo y Tawna los ama a ambos con la misma intensidad. Es obvio para él; eso es amor.

“Me alegro por ti hermano, realmente pareces ser feliz con ellos”

Coco lo abraza de repente y Crash empieza a abrazarla, ella se ve tan feliz como si todo lo que la preocupaba desapareciera, cosa que realmente estaba sucediendo. Poco después, Tawna y Pinstripe vinieron juntos en busca de Crash y saludaron a Coco, quien les saludaba rápidamente antes de irse y decirles dónde estaba él.

“Así que ella es la hermana de Crash. Ella luce como una buena bandicoot” dijo Pinstripe mientras sacaba un cigarro.

“Si lo es” dijo Tawna sinceramente mirando hacia la dirección de Coco hasta que ya no pudo verla.

“Bueno calabacita vamos con Crash, él nos está esperando”


End file.
